The present disclosure relates to a coil component and a board having the same.
Electronic devices such as digital TVs, mobile phones and notebook computers transmit and receive data, commonly undertaken using signals within a high frequency bandwidth, and it is anticipated that such information technology (IT) electronic devices will increasingly utilize high frequencies and will be connected using USB ports or other communications ports in line with the increasing multifunctionality and complexity thereof.
In accordance with the development of smartphones, demand has increased for a thinned power inductor having high capacitance, high efficiency, high performance, and a small size.
Therefore, a product ranging from a 2520-sized product having a thickness of 1 mm to a 2016-sized product having a thickness of 1 mm have been used, and will be miniaturized for use in a 1608-sized product having a thickness of 0.8 mm.
At the same time, demand has also increased for an inductor array having an advantage such as a decreased mounting area.
The inductor array may have the form of a non-coupled inductor array, a coupled inductor array or a mixture of the non-coupled inductor array and the coupled inductor array, depending on a coupling coefficient or a level of mutual inductance between a plurality of coil parts.
In the case of a non-coupled inductor array in which a plurality of coils are disposed to be spaced apart from each other, such that they are not respectively affected by the others' magnetic flux, when levels of inductance of the respective coils have the same level as each other, a mounting area may be decreased, and efficiency of the non-coupled inductor array may be increased.
In a non-coupled inductor array, it is important to significantly decrease a level of mutual inductance by decreasing a coupling coefficient between two coils. In a case in which the coupling coefficient between the two coils is equal to a specific value or more, a voltage rise phenomenon in a micro-current region is generated due to the mutual inductance between the two coils. The coupling coefficient between the two coils should be decreased in order to prevent the voltage rise phenomenon in the micro-current region.
An interval between the two coils should be increased in order to decrease the coupling coefficient between the two coils. However, it is difficult to continuously increase the interval between the two coils due to a limitation in a chip size.